


Home visit

by Dreizehn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: During Canon, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Vague Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: Bored and with nothing else to do, Akira drops by Goro's apartment.





	Home visit

**Author's Note:**

> If I said this was also loosely connected to long day would yall believe me? Can be read without it of course but there are refs to it.

In the semi cold autumn air, Akira pressed on the doorbell to Akechi's home and waited patiently for him to answer the door. It was a weekend and Akira didn't have very much to do. Therefore he decided he would visit Akechi.

Morgana had objected to him going alone and said that he would only allow it if he came as well. Which was why he was currently holding the slightly grumpy cat in his arms. Morgana found it to be undignified to be carried around, but Akira didn't want to bring his bag with him today as he had no need for it.

He shifted on his left leg, the convenience store bag he had hanging on the crook of his arm making noise as the contents of it shuffled in the bag. It was overcast outside, and he wondered if maybe it would start raining today. He hadn't payed the weather any mind before coming here.

In an attempt to distract himself, he cradled Morgana securely in one arm, then moved his hand to touch his paw. Morgana glared at him, and the moment his hand got close, he swatted at him. “Don't even think about it,” he said, and caused a pout to spread across Akira’s face.

Silently, he tried again, but it ended in the same results. Akira concluded in his head that even if Morgana was his best friend, he was a terrible pet. “You're no fun.”

As he redirected his attention towards the door, it finally opened in a slow motion to reveal an unkempt Akechi. His hair was sticking out messily and he wore a baggy shirt with a pair of equally baggy pants. The fact that he was also wearing a pair of glasses made him even more unrecognizable.

For a moment there was silence as they simply stared at each other, until Akechi's eyes grew wide and panic swept across his features before he slammed the door shut on Akira’s face.

“That went well,” Morgana said. His voice heavy with amusement as he spoke. The cat was clearly having a good time as he had thought this was a bad idea to begin with.

A sigh escaped Akira’s throat and he leaned against the railing of the hallway balcony. He waited patiently and heard the sound of shuffling coming from the inside of the door, and assumed that must have meant he was probably cleaning or making an escape.

A few minutes passed until finally the door opened again. Akechi had definitely cleaned up as he was now wearing his usual blazer. and his hair was much less messy. Akira gave him a once over though once he realized the boy had his hair in a small ponytail.

“I'm sorry for my reaction earlier,” Akechi suddenly spoke up. His voice held a hint of exhaustion, almost as if he had either just woke up, or was on the verge of passing out. “I didn't expect to see you when I opened the door…” He let out a sigh before his eyes wandered to the bag around Akira’s arms and he raised an eyebrow. “Was there a reason for your visit?”

Akira nodded his head and held up the plastic bag with his free hand and said, “I came to hang out.” His explanation short and brief. Akira had no ulterior motives. He simply wanted to spend the day with the detective since he didn't particularly have anything better to do, because no one else seemed to be in the mood to spend time with him, and the fact that Akechi's confidant had yet to increase since he joined the team.

It was Akira’s turn to get a once over this time as Akechi looked him up and down with a skeptical look in his eyes. There was an extended moment of silence until Akechi stepped aside and said, “You're welcome inside then.” He waited for Akira to walk in before he closed the door behind him.

After placing Morgana down on the floor, he looked around the apartment and was a little surprised by the modesty of it. There was a small kitchen near the entrance, a western style bed in the corner of the room, with a heated table in the middle of the floor angled perfectly at the small tv in the corner.

“I expected you to live somewhere lavish and luxurious,” he confessed, as he walked towards the heated table and sat down in front of it and crossed his legs.

He heard Akechi make a small chuckle from his words, and watched as he sat beside him. “Sorry to disappoint,” he answered. His voice sounded more amused than apologetic though.

In truth Akira was actually relieved it wasn't some super fancy hotel since that would have made it harder for him to simply drop by unannounced. ‘Nah this is much more comfortable,” he replied, deciding it would be best to keep his ulterior motives to himself.

Akechi looked surprised and fidgeted a little. “Well I don't have much but make yourself at home.” He looked down at the papers he had on the table then reached his hand towards his pencil. “I was studying so I won't be able to entertain you…”

Hearing that caused Akira to frown. He did come by unannounced, but it was a bit disappointing to hear that he was probably just going to be ignored for hours. Before he could open his mouth to complain, Morgana walked onto Akechi's lap and settled down. “Told you this was a bad idea,” Morgana said, amusement in his voice as he spoke.

Akira pouted then reached under Akechi's arm and pinched Morgana’s ear. Morgana swiped at him and Akira made a satisfied smirk. He was definitely not beyond fighting with a talking cat for teasing him.

He was so preoccupied with his fight that he didn't notice Akechi staring at him. He was going to question his stare before he realized what he was doing and backed away. He hadn't even noticed he had got that close to him.

Akechi opened his mouth before closing it as he appeared to be hesitant, but eventually finally said, “Is there a reason you're here?” His tone was skeptical and confused, as if he couldn't think of a solid reason himself.

An excuse bubbled in Akira’s throat as the detective gazed at him with increasingly narrowing eyes. It was true that he had a much more selfish ulterior motive other than wanting to hang out. It was nothing bad or harmful, simply a bit embarrassing. Regardless he pointed towards Akechi's bed and said,”Your bed, let me use it.”

Those words caused Akechi to raise an eyebrow and tilt his head in confusion. “You came here to sleep on my bed?” he concluded, sounding more amused than confused by the request.

“Yes… imagining what sort of extravagant soft bed the ace celebrity detective had was what drove me here,” he said. He tried to sound as overly dramatic as possible but it was hard for him to keep himself from laughing.

His words only seemed to confuse Akechi further as the sarcasm apparently had went over his head. “Is there something wrong with your own bed?”

Akira debated between clarifying that this was entirely a joke or letting this drag on a little longer, and decided on the one he thought would exhaust him more. “Morgana used it as a scratch pad and ate a quarter of it,” he lied.

Before Akechi could even try to question him, Morgana quickly spoke up. “I did not! Hey don't believe his lies!’ He turned his head to look up at Akechi when he said the last part, and Akechi could only smile wryly. He clearly wasn't even sure what to say in this situation.

Akira started shaking and clutched his sides as he erupted into laughter, falling on his side. Akechi could only stare in confusion as he watched the boy tossing and turning on the floor and laughing hysterically. A gasp for air escaped Akira’s throat as his laughs slowed to giggles until eventually he was just breathing heavily on the floor.

After a minute of trying to catch his breath, both his and Akechi's phone vibrated. Akira let out a breath, then reached for his phone and opened it. The Phantom thieves group chat was at the top of his messages with a twenty beside the icon.

He clicked it and skimmed through the messages. It was mostly complaints about being tired after their exploration of the palace.

**Ryuji:** Man do we have to friggin’ explore the whole palace everytime!?  
**Ann:** I don't think it was that bad this time  
**Makoto:** Akechi's abilities made it a lot easier than usual  
**Haru:** It helped that most of the shadows were weak to his element too  
**Ryuji:** Haha bet he's dead tired too

Akira glanced at Akechi at that message then chuckled as Akechi was simply ignoring his phone and doing his work as if he hadn't completely exhausted himself the previous day.

**Akira:** He actually looks fine  
**Ryuji:** what no way!?  
**Yusuke:** Akira how do you know that?

There was a brief moment of hesitation as Akira glanced at Akechi then Morgana who had went to sleep at some point, before he returned his attention to his phone and typed.

**Akira:** Because I'm at his house :)

It wouldn't have been an exaggeration to say the chat exploded. The increasing speed of messages almost caused Akechi's phone to vibrate off the table. He saw Akechi frown before grabbing the phone and unlocking it to look through the messages.

**Makoto:** So that's why you asked me where he lived…  
**Akira:** I thought it was obvious  
**Futaba:** I could have found out for you too  >3>  
**Goro:** I understand why Makoto knows as she has been over before  
**Goro:** But how would you know where I live Futaba?  
**Futaba:** I have my ways

He saw Akechi furrow his brows before he resumed typing.

**Goro:** I wouldn't mind if you came and took him off my hands  
**Ann:** You don't like Akira’s company?  
**Goro:** He is noisy and I am trying to study  
**Akira:** Rude  
**Ryuji:** You're lying the guy barely talks!  
**Yusuke:** It is hard to imagine Akira being noisy  
**Akira:** I feel attacked

He heard Akechi chuckle beside him, and felt an odd sense of satisfaction from the fact that it was probably because of his mock hurt.

**Futaba:** Where's Morgana?  
**Akira:** Sleeping on Akechi's lap  
**Futaba:** I feel betrayed  
**Makoto:** Anyway, Akira try not to bother Akechi while he's studying  
**Akira:** I'll be on my best behavior  
**Goro:** I somehow doubt that

Akechi placed his phone on the carpet beside his leg after sending that message, and gave Akira a pointed stare before he resumed his work. Akira wanted nothing more than to mess with him, but decided he would keep his word to Makoto and continued to watch the group chat as the subject shifted, and occasionally sending a message of his own.

 

* * *

 

Akira woke up with a blanket laid over him, and realized that at some point he must have fell asleep as Akechi was now snacking on one of the melon breads he had brought for them to enjoy while he intruded. He lifted up and rubbed at his eyes. He noticed his glasses were gone, but before he had to endure searching for them, he felt them slide onto his face.

He blinked, then looked towards Akechi who smiled at him faintly. “So what plans for me do you have now that you're awake?” He questioned. There was a playful tone to his voice that caused that reluctant feeling of overwhelming fondness to return to Akira and crash over him like a wave.

“You're done studying?” Akira asked, and Akechi responded with a swift nod of his head. “Well in all honesty I didn't think I would get this far but…” He reached into his bag then dug out a box of cards. Akechi's eyebrow raised when he noticed it.

“Are those poker cards?”

Without answering, Akira turned around and placed it on the table then winked. ”You seemed rather passionate about it while we were in the palace so...” He trailed off opting out of voicing what was unnecessary. Akechi's expression shifted from wide eyed shock to a grin too fast for Akira to appreciate the genuine look of surprise.

“We spend one day together and you've already observed that much… maybe it's a good thing I didn't teach you how to make deductions.”

A pout made its way to Akira’s face as he went around the table to sit opposite of Akechi. “Hey I'm still mad about that you know…” He was pretty sure that whatever Akechi had originally planned on teaching him would have been helpful in mementos.

For a brief moment he saw Akechi twitch and avert his eyes before he smiled at him with a smile that was much weaker than what he usually wore. “Perhaps… after the operation?”

Akira tried to pretend he didn't know what that meant, but he knew that in the long run he was essentially telling Akira it was never going to happen. He silently nodded his head, then put on a smile. “Well let's play!”

He took the cards out and started to shuffle them. He noticed Akechi eying him all the while, and glanced up to flash him a grin. Once he finished, he dealt the cards, but before they started there was one thing they needed to decide. “What do we bet?” Akira questioned.

Akechi folded his arms and hummed. “How about the snacks you brought?”

“You mean the ones you didn't eat?” He retorted with an almost teasing tone to his voice. He started to deal the cards and smiled. “Alright then.”

They played until there was no longer any snacks to bet, and throughout it Akira realized that Akechi was a tougher opponent than he expected him to be. Even though it wasn't all loses on his side, he had a much smaller amount of snacks on his side than Akechi did.

“Do you want to go again… I can't guarantee you will still have candy left?” Akechi taunted, and Akira almost wanted to take the bait, but instead grabbed one of the chocolate bars off the table and opened it and took a bite.

“I'll pass, thank you.”

A chuckle escaped Akechi's throat and he smiled at Akira with that same mysterious fondness that made him feel warm inside. “Akira… do you want to go out?”

Akira felt his heart jump and he blinked. “Go...out?” He questioned. He didn't want to assume Akechi meant something he didn't. Akechi seemed to realize what he said and quickly caught himself.

“Go out to eat sushi I mean.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Akira nodded his head. “Yeah sounds nice, but I think Morgana might get mad at us for leaving him here,” he pointed out, causing Akechi to look down at his lap in surprise before smiling wryly and softly petting Morgana.

“We could just order I guess.”

“We can cuddle while we wait,” Akira teased, and Akechi didn't miss a beat at replying.

“Oh but won't it be inconvenient if we're sleeping when the food arrives?”

A grin spread across Akira’s face and he leaned his chin on the palm of his hand. “Morgana’s a light sleeper, he could wake us.”

There was a pause before Akechi started shaking and covered his mouth as he tried to suppress his laughter. “You're too much…” He said between laughs, his voice muffled by his hand. Akira watched fondly until Akechi eventually calmed down then removed Morgana off of his lap, mumbling an apology. “I'll go order it now.” He picked up his phone off the table then walked out the small apartment.

Akira watched as Morgana walked over beside him, and looked around before he finally said, “Akechi is a lot different here than he is on tv.”

“You're only now realizing that?”

Morgana groaned. “What I mean is… he's more relaxed. Sometimes at LeBlanc he looks a bit stressed, and he's always tense in the metaverse, but here he feels a lot…”

“Less fake?” Akira finished as his eyes wandered from Morgana to the door. “His smile is real here, no hidden sadness like in LeBlanc, or empty like when he's on tv.”

“Yeah!” Morgana piped up. He walked onto Akira’s lap and stared up at him. “Hey is that the real reason you came here? To see Akechi's real smile?” Morgana asked, sounding sure of himself as he spoke. However Akira blinked at him as a silence stretched out between them.

Then he laughed, but quickly managed to stop himself and shake his head. “No, nothing that sentimental and pure. It was really because I had nothing better to do and didn't want to be stuck working at LeBlanc all day,” he explained, and didn't miss the look of disappointment on Morgana’s face from the confession.

It wasn't as if he didn't care about seeing Akechi's real smile at all, it just hadn't been his reasons for dropping by to visit him. “Me and you have spent the most time with him out of all the other thieves, we know him best! I think we should try to get to know him better.”

Akira wanted to be snarky and tell him that this was exactly what he was doing, but decided to act clueless and raised an eyebrow. “Oh what brought this on? His lap that comfortable?”

Claws digged into his pants and he winced in response, but still let out an amused huff. “That's not it! Just… ignoring the blackmail and stuff… I don't think he's really a bad kid.”

“Not like a certain student council president didn't blackmail us as well right?” He replied with amusement in his voice as he spoke. He picked up Morgana then walked over to Akechi's bed and sat down. “I'll do what I can, but it's not really easy to make him open up.”

“Yeah but he likes you, so I'm sure you can manage something!”

He let those words settle in and sighed. Yes he did say that he liked him, and he sounded rather genuine when he did, but Akira had a hard time deciding what to do with those words as Akechi made it hard for him to even see him as a friend.

The detective prince visited LeBlanc often enough for them to become acquainted with each other, and Akira had taken him out on quite a few ‘dates’ and he had learned how to get under his skin, but there was a certain distance that Akechi maintained that made it hard for Akira to consider him anymore than an acquaintance.

The door opened and Morgana hopped out of Akira’s arms as Akechi entered the room and paused upon seeing Akira sitting on his bed. “I know you said my bed was your reason for coming here but I don't recall allowing you to use it?”

“I'm pretending we're childhood friends so I don't need permission.”

Akechi looked skeptical as he stared at him, but let out an amused huff as he walked to sit beside him. “Is that how it works for childhood friends?”

No, not really. Akira actually had no clue, he would need to ask Ryuji and Ann, but he was pretty sure they would both yell at him and tell him no. “Probably,” he answered, ignoring his unsure thoughts.

He watched Akechi bring his legs up to the bed and crossed them. There was a peculiar look on his face. “You're quite fond of these games of pretend aren't you?” Akechi questioned. His tone as unreadable as his expression.

Without hesitating, Akira leaned onto Akechi's shoulder. “It's fun, and well ironically you feel almost more honest during them.”

“I'm sure that's just your imagination.”

Akira didn't say anything in response as it surely was just a figment of his imagination that Akechi would be honest with himself in a game of pretend, but at the same time if Akechi was always pretending, maybe the one time he was actually asked to pretend then maybe he would stop.

The entire thing was farfetched and unlikely but Akira didn't care. He would take this over nothing. Because at least during their cases of pretend he actually felt like he was getting to know Akechi better. In comparison to how things usually were between them.

“You're heavy,” Akechi said, apparently not happy to have Akira’s weight on his shoulder. His voice however carried a light and almost amused tone to it. Akira liked the way it made him feel warm inside.

“I don't mind being the pillow?” He teased. He didn't think Akechi would take the bait, that he would take those words and use that as an opportunity to lean his full body weight on Akira. No that definitely was not what Akira wanted or hoped would happen.

The world however had a funny way of doing things. He felt Akechi chuckle, his body making a small shake as the light sound escaped his throat. Slowly he felt Akechi's weight press into his side until he felt his shoulder press against the mattress and Akira was forced to shift onto his back.

He stared up at Akechi who was gazing down at him with a look of amusement in his eyes, and found himself mumbling, “This isn't what I meant.” His words only seemed to amuse Akechi further who responded with a chuckle before lying his head on Akira’s chest.

“This feels better…” Akechi said. His voice took on a tone that made Akira want to ask if he was playing with him, but as he felt Akechi snuggle against him, the words were lost on his tongue.

Akira's heart was beating fast. He hoped Akechi wouldn't notice but he knew he did which made it hard for him to keep up his cool calm and collected front. Akechi was too much for Akira. He had his limits and being hugged was one of them. It was too intimate especially from Akechi who was so closed off that he only ever genuinely smiled at him in the confines of an unpopular cafe.

He took a breath in an attempt to calm himself before a small protesting noise escaped his throat against his will. “Try not to fall asleep now,” he managed. He hoped his voice didn't crack, but it seemed he had done something even more embarrassing than stuttering without realizing it.

“Oh, you're blushing,” Akechi pointed out upon looking up at him, a smirk widening across his face as he spoke.

“The smug satisfied grin on your face is just embarrassing.”

Akechi giggled, and Akira could feel the vibration which only served to make the whole situation feel even more embarrassingly intimate. “You were blushing before I was grinning,” Akechi clarified unnecessarily.

“Hush.”

They stared at each other in silence, and Akira watched as Akechi’s grin transformed into a fond smile which was somehow more embarrassing than the fact that the boy was lying on top of him.

“You really meant it when you said you liked me… didn't you?” Akira asked, earning a blink and a head tilt in response.

“Mm… why?”

“Was curious as it feels like I'm just a headache for you honestly.”

The smile that spread across Akechi's face was one Akira couldn't name, but he was distracted from it when he saw Akechi reach his hand up to pat him on top of his head. “Were you worried?” he asked, his tone gentle.

Akira grinned. “Yes, I can't be a mere headache. I have to upgrade to a migraine.”

A silence stretched out between them as Akechi stared at him with a look of disbelief before he spluttered out a laugh. “You really are too much...” He attempted to stifle his laughter by burying his face in Akira’s shirt, which Akira could only describe as ‘cute’ and found himself bringing one arm around to rest on his lower back.

If Akechi had a problem with it, he didn't say anything as he simply continued shaking with laughter in his arms. He realized the boy was much smaller than he originally noticed. “You should eat more,” he said, gaining the detective princes attention.

“Are you going to feed me?”

“I'll break into your house and greet you with an apron and dinner.”

“Please don't confess your planned crimes to a detective.”

Akira raised an eyebrow. Was he being baited…? He was definitely being baited. There was no way Akechi would say something like that and not expect to get teased. Akira stared at him in silence before he said, “Says the guy using the leader of the Phantom thieves as a pillow.”

He watched as Akechi's mouth clamped shut and he averted his eyes with flustered cheeks. “That's…”

Cute was Akira's thought at his reaction. ”Anyway… are you giving me consent to just break into your place?”

There was a moment of silence between them as Akechi averted his eyes and gnawed on his bottom lip. “I shouldn't...” he started. His expression was uncharacteristically grim, and Akira could almost see a hint of annoyance in his eyes. It felt almost like he was mentally battling himself.

With a sigh, Akira decided to cut his inner turmoil short and said, “Regardless I'll come over if I want to. With or without your permission.”

He received a look of disapproval from Akechi who sighed and rolled to the side so he was lying on his side on the edge of the bed. “I guess you are a thief…” he said. He sounded both amused and exhausted, which just caused Akira to grin.

There was simply something about messing with Akechi that satisfied him. He believed it was the expressions the older boy made that encouraged him to tease him the way he did. The slight quirk of his of lips or narrowing of his eyes; it all made him want to try to elicit more faces out of him.

They stared at each other in silence, enjoying one and another's presence. Akira was about to open his mouth to say something when he felt Akechi's hand on his cheek. Akira blinked in confusion while Akechi softly caressed his cheek. “You have long eyelashes,” Akechi mumbled.

“That doesn't explain your hand on my cheek, but I guess?”

“Oh I just wanted to touch you.”

Akira wanted to resist saying something inappropriate but failed and said, “Only on my face?” He enjoyed the glare he received in response to his words. He thought Akechi would hit him, but instead the boy only groaned.

“You're depraved.”

 

* * *

 

After their food arrived and the three of them finished eating most of it. Akira stretched and yawned. It was getting late, and he wasn't exactly sure how okay Akechi would be with him free loading, and well he needed to go around town to prepare for the next time they go into the metaverse.

He stood and brushed off his clothes and said, “I think it's time I made my exit.”

His words seem to take Akechi off guard as he looked up at him in surprise and blinked. “Oh.” He averted his eyes before he stood as well and smiled at Akira wryly. “I'll walk you to the station then.” He offered.

Akira bent down to pick up Morgana then turned to look at Akechi in slight shock. “That's unexpected of you.” The thought that he even wanted to spend more time with him felt weird.

“You always do it for me so it's only fair.”

“If that's what you want, I won't object.”

Akechi grabbed the remote and turned off the tv, then made his way for the door, Akira following closely behind him. Their hands brushed as they made their way out of the apartment.

He debated grabbing his hand in his own, imagining the softness from the last time Akechi grabbed his hand and held it. He took a deep breath, then hugged Morgana to his chest as he decided against it.

Akira enjoyed the way Akechi smiled as they chatted about frivolous things on their way to the station.


End file.
